


what's the worst that could happen?

by wannabeoppa



Series: D4DJ Drabbles [6]
Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, gays being dumb, is there even an IKEA in Japan?, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: I tweeted a banger headcannon and then TsubaAoi made me mad so I wrote this.Why are they so gay?! it's not fair!Anyway, i will be streaming me tiering for Rondo Valentines on 5th of Feb UTC 21.00 if anyone wants to see me suffer from Gacha and tiering :)https://www.twitch.tv/wannabeoppa
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi
Series: D4DJ Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	what's the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I tweeted a banger headcannon and then TsubaAoi made me mad so I wrote this. 
> 
> Why are they so gay?! it's not fair! 
> 
> Anyway, i will be streaming me tiering for Rondo Valentines on 5th of Feb UTC 21.00 if anyone wants to see me suffer from Gacha and tiering :)   
> https://www.twitch.tv/wannabeoppa

"Are you sure that's going to work?" 

It's stupid really.

One, it was Nagisa who suggested it and two... frankly there isn't another reason. But what if it does? Her pride wouldn't live down the fact that she didn't listen to one piece of good advice from Nagisa. 

"Positive!!" The way she said is too high pitched to be believable. 

There's a big possibility of it going sour. What if she doesn't like the idea? What if she pushes her away, physically and emotionally?! That would put a strain not just in their relationship but also in RONDO's. It is too big of a risk.

On the other hand, should it work she will find herself in a warm space, warmer than Hiiro's  _ kotatsu _ in a proximity she would not even imagine she could get  _ that _ close to. Just the idea of that makes her stomach do loops and she couldn't help but get a tad giddy. 

Tsubaki takes reign of reality momentarily to shoot a dubious glare at Nagisa who shrugs the threatening (not so threatening) look from her and nonchalantly skips to join Aoi in the living room. 

She continues to observe Nagisa with scrutiny and wonders why she is even considering it in the first place! 

_ So, so stupid!  _

Dejected, she turns to Hiiro who simply smiles at her the way she always does. For all she knows Hiiro is in on this with Nagisa. She doesn't quite place whether she should thank her for encouraging her hidden (not so hidden) feelings for Aoi or not. Her ways of coaxing are… unconventional. 

"I wonder~" Hiiro puts simply as she carries the tray of tea and biscuits back to the living room. Of course, that's all she has to say. 

She thinks back again, surely if Nagisa's idea plays with life and death Hiiro would at least say something, she wouldn't allow something  _ like _ last time to happen again. It placed too much strain on her to worry about losing anybody. Though, really it is on them when they all decide it is a good idea to play a game of hide and seek in an IKEA. Nagisa never goes near bookshelves anymore or rather, Hiiro doesn't let her. 

_ Okay. What's the worst that could happen, right?  _

Pounding quietly at her chest for composure, she moves from the kitchen to where the rest of RONDO are. Aoi seems to be taking her work seriously, distracted by the scribbles both Nagisa and Hiiro have added on the piece of paper. She watches Aoi ponder and reckons the way her lips purse in thought is cute, so does the way she pulls and twists at the ends of her bangs humming along to the music as she reads over them. 

Aoi is... Aoi is one of a kind. Never had Tsubaki she wishes to meet a person as passionate, kind, dorky, and really as illegally handsome as Aoi yet here she is, in her friend's apartment putting into action the questionable suggestion of another friend. 

What has her life come to? 

Nonetheless.... 

"Tsubaki, what do you think?" With all the will power to control the blush to spread across her face, she takes the music sheet from Aoi's hand to work out what it is that she wants her expert opinion on. All she could process however is a blank piece of paper despite the marks on the sheet from purple, green, and blue. Her mind is at a speed akin to a race car that lost its brakes and is about to hit a wall if this doesn't go as well as expected. 

"Hmm." She surprises herself at the way the hum of contemplation sounds genuine, nearly jumping from joy but from the way her backside finally settles on something warm, lean but not bony either she may jump out of embarrassment instead. 

She's reached her destination and she doesn't know how she could keep it together when Aoi's chest is literally pressed against her back and looking over her shoulder as if Tsubaki is not sitting on her lap. 

She swallows before she picks up a different coloured pen and scribbles her own notes next to a blue coloured one (it looked like Aoi's notes) and feels Aoi shuffle to lean over her shoulder. She hopes to god that whatever she wrote makes sense. 

It is a grand mistake to check if Aoi comprehends her notes. One of Aoi's charm is her pretty face no matter how much she denies that and that is a fact even from afar. This close however, she is ethereal. Tsubaki could follow the subtle twitch of her lips before she purses them out to the same thoughtful pout. The way her lashes sway in the air before she closes her eyes to blink is far more mesmerizing than the flashes of colours and images of Hiiro's videos she uses in their lives. She hums along and reads the score once more, she could feel Aoi's chest gently vibrating against her back and she could hear everything so loudly, so close, so overwhelmingly captivating. 

She feels herself falling slowly....and literally. 

Her body unknowingly sways to the side but she is petrified at how stunning Aoi is. She will risk falling to the floor if it means that she gets to keep the unspoken closeness between them. 

She doesn't have to worry so much as one of Aoi's arms wraps around her waist securing her on her seat. 

_ What the fuck?! _

Aoi still hasn't said anything nor acknowledges where Tsubaki is. How Tsubaki continues to keep her composure is unbeknownst to her, she should get a freaking award after this. 

While she manages to keep her tragic gay noises at bay, she could see how subtly Nagisa and Hiiro give each other a fist bump as they keeping ignorance to something they would gladly watch. 

She knew there was a conspiracy! B-but maybe, she'd thank them for this later. 

"Ah, thank you Tsubaki. That's what it needed." Aoi grins up at Tsubaki, the arm around her slightly tightening and she feels a squeeze at her waist. It feels like gratitude. 

_ Dork. _

She manages a smile back. "A-anytime." 

\----- 

Tsubaki later found out that the fist bump she saw wasn't a sign of camaraderie but rather Hiiro handing Nagisa a thousand yen for winning their bet. 

She didn't talk to either of them until Aoi bought almond jelly for them to share. 

Aoi, even days later, didn't mention anything about what happened. Although Tsubaki found Aoi smiling more often after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa and Hiiro totally profits off of these gays. 
> 
> Their first best was to kiss the winner on the cheek but Nagisa just went for it and kissed Hiiro on the lips. They started dating after that.
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more banger headcannons - @neddisoppa


End file.
